Happy NonControversial Land
by Konnich
Summary: It's happy....and non-controversial.


"Crunch" Crumbs fell to the ground as Henry, a young aspiring leprechaun was sitting under a tall shady tree on top of a hill in the meadow behind his hut, on a windy summer day, eating dried bananas. It was a beautiful day, and everything was good, but life just seemed to lack a certain spice in it's simplicity.

"where do the days go" he pondered, as he let out a sigh, crunching on another dried chip of banana. A few minutes go by, as the quiet wind swept through his auburn hair. And he began to start plucking blades of grass, in his boredom. "Heeeeeeey! Hennnry!" cried a voice from the base of the hill. It's that elf-girl, Madeline, that he met the other day. She seemed oddly attached to him. They've only known each other a few days, and already henrys like her best friend. With only minor pause Henry's face lit up, as he shot his arm up and waved down to her, as she ran excitedly up the hill to greet him.

Henry began to recall how he met Madeline. Happy Non-Controversial Land holds a daily Happy Non-Controversial Event, and that day it was a Rainbow Snow Cone Eating Competition, and they were the last 2 competitors remaining. Everyone else had already been transported to the Happy Non-Controversial Hospital to be treated for severe brain freeze. They were both on their 55th Rainbow Snowcone, when they both just dropped their snow cones and yelled "AH! BRAINFREEZE!" They tied, so they had to split the day's Happy Non-Controversial prize. Which was a pendant they broke in two, and now wear on separate chains. They've been friends ever since.

Pausing only to catch her breath, Madeline exclaimed "They announced today's Happy Non-Controversial event!" "What is it!?" Henry inquired, eager for any sort of way to pass the time. "It's a scavenger hunt!" she cried, with an eager tone. "A scavenger hunt?" Henry questioned. "Yes!" Madeline affirmed "Ok… What kind of scavenger hunt?" "We have to use this clue to find other clues, eventually leading us to OUR VERY OWN CHOCOLATE TREE!!" Madeline explained. Henry's eyes widen, and he paused for a moment. "Madeline…" He said, in a very calm tone. "Yes?" she replied, nervously." "Do you have any idea…how much I LOVE chocolate!?" "We could have our very own chocolate tree!" Madeline laughed and began to read from the first clue.

It says to go "where love meets heats, and cookie meets sheet." Madeline explained. "Well, that's pretty simple. The bakery, right?" Henry pondered. "Yea, but which one, there must be 15 bakeries in Happy Non-Controversial Land." Madeline further explained. "Well, they're all in town, so we may as well start heading there while we figure this out" exclaimed Henry with a confident tone, as he picked up his bag of dried banana chips, and departed with Madeline, hand-in-hand.

"Hmm, where love meets heat, and cookie meets sheet…." Madeline seemed to let that out with a feint sigh, as she trekked out of the meadow and into the forest which encircles the village. "Which bakeries cook with love?" Henry inquired, letting a tone come off his voice as though he were on to something "All of them, I'd assume." Madeline replied, curiously. "Yea, but which ones advertise it?" Henry again, inquired. "A few, three or four I'd say." Madeline said confidently, as she began to catch on. "Now, which ones offer hot freshly baked cookies, as opposed to precooked room-temperature cookies?" Henry questioned, as though he knew this would pinpoint which bakery the clue was at. "Just Grandma Gertrude's Bakery." Madeline explained, in excitement, as they exited the forest and rushed through the village. They clenched hands and dashed to the bakery, ducking and dodging between other villagers of various origins, ranging from imps, to dragons, to some really shady butterflies that probably deal in a lot of under-the-table practices, like selling high coco concentrations of chocolate chips.

With little delay, the pair arrived at Grandma Gertrude's Bakery and stepped in, to meet an old elf woman with pink hair put up in a large bun, and stylish red glasses peering at them over the counter, with a gentle smile as she asked them "Is there anything I can get for you and your friend today, Henry?" the old woman inquire warmly, as her eyes directed them to the selection of various bakery goods, from quintuple chocolate cake, to even hot fudge pizza. "One chocolate chip cookie, please. Hot'n fresh!"henry replied. The old woman smiled and said "Ofcourse." And handed him a cookie, and Henry handed her a coin as payment. They pondered how this will give them the next piece of the puzzle, as they exited into the busy market streets of the village.

"Well..?" Madeline inquired, as they stood face to face, wondering what to do next. "Maybe it's inside the cookie, Henry pondered. "Eat it, then" said Madeline, expectantly. Henry ate the cookie but nothing happened. "Well..?" Madeline asked. "Feel anything?" she again, inquired. "Nothing" Henry affirmed. They continued along as they pondered possible meanings to the first clue, when Henry let out an atrocious fart! "HENRY!?" Madeline cried! "WHAT WAS THAT??" Clearly embarrassed, Henry immediately apologized, as various colors of light began to shine through his trousers. "Henry!" Madeline cried out, again. "I said I was sorry!" Henry reaffirmed. "No…Is that a rainbow coming out of your butt? Henry's eyes began to widen as he slowly glanced behind him, with each passing second descending him further into panic and confusion. "AHHHHHHHH! Madeline!! WHATS WRONG WITH ME??" He cried out in desperation, as he ran in circles in a fit of confusion. "Now, now. just calm down. We'll get this figured out. Look, there even seems to be other people..erm…farting rainbows." Madeline said with an assuring tone. Henry stopped running around in a panic, and digressed himself to standing in place looking to Madeline as his only immediate hope, as he let our careless pants from all the running, and screaming. " Ok, I bet it was that cookie you are. I've got a hunch that grandma Gertrude's was the right idea, and this rainbow is the next clue." Henry let off a sigh of relief, and gathered himself.

Someone tapped Henry on the shoulder. Henry looked back shrewdly and let out "You always come out of nowhere, Bennigan." It was a short wizard boy, wielding a staff easily twice his height, and a robe that draped far below his feet. Henry continued his shrewd gaze before unexpectedly leaping into Bennigan for a hug. "How've you been, Bennigan?" He asked, in a cheery tone. "Oh, ive been good. I've been good. Studies, you know. If I'm gonna be the best wizard there ever was, I gotta study." he let out encouragingly. "Anyways, Henry, I was wondering if you wanted to make a friendly bet?" Henry let out a challenging grin. "Bring it on, wizard-boy!" he exclaimed. "Hahaha, ok, then. I guess we're on. We'll integrate it into today's event. Loser buys tonight's cotton candy, alright?" "Your're on!" henry challenged, with a grin on his face, as Madeline let out a sigh. "You two are pretty hopeless, you know that, right?" she remarked. the three chuckled it off and said farewell to Bennigan, as they continued on their savenger hunt.

Some stuff happened, bennigan got caught up in some pretty heavy drugs, and henry was accused of something or other, something about candy and a van, and some kids down the street from grandma gertrudes place. Madeline fell in love with bennigan and had little elf wizard children, but then started lowering herself to some pretty disgusting backdoor stuff to cover bennigan's drug addiction. Overall, everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
